(a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of applicators for fluid or pasty products, typically applicators for cosmetic products, such as mascara.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A large number of mascara applicators are already known.
These applicators, which are adapted to operate jointly with a container forming a reservoir for mascara, typically comprise:                a) a cap adapted to seal said container and to be used as a means for prehension of said applicator,        b) an axial rod,        c) and an applying means.        
The applying means may consist of a brush, the rod being fixed to the cap at one of its ends and to the brush at the other end thereof, the brush comprising a metallic twist fixedly holding a plurality of bristles.
With respect to the brush, a large number of types of brushes are already known.
Thus, known are the brushes described in French Patents FR 2 505 633, FR 2 605 505, FR 2 607 372, FR 2 607 373, FR 2 627 068, FR 2 627 363, FR 2 637 471, FR 2 637 472, FR 2 650 162, FR 2 663 826, FR 2 668 905, FR 2 675 355, FR 2 685 859, FR 2 690 318, FR 2 701 198, FR 2 706 749, FR 2 715 038, FR 2 745 481, FR 2 748 913, FR 2 749 489, FR 2 749 490, FR 2 753 614, FR 2 755 593, FR 2 774 269, FR 2 796 531, FR 2 796 532, FR 2 800 586.
Also known are the brushes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,425, 4,861,179, 5,357,987, 5,595,198, 6,241,411, 6,427,700.
The applying means may also be made of a molded member of plastic material, as illustrated in French Patent 2 868 264 in the name of the Applicant.